emerprevostfandomcom-20200213-history
Emer Prevost Wiki
WARNING! This wiki contains opinions by critics and users. Not all good shows are good. They too can have downsizes. As such, there will be articles of good shows on the wiki. The wiki also talks about situtations relating to shows. If you are a fan of any of the shows listed here, do not complain, after all: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRIbf6JqkNc This wiki also contains some strong language and offensive remarks. Some users may be offended by them. Please be advised when reading the articles. 'Best TV Shows Wikia' On June 23, 2016‎, RetroGameFan9000 founded an new wikia of TV shows that it was praised and loved from anyone and critics known as Best TV Shows Wikia, you can check it on this wiki as you wished. Rules # There are two major headings to use for each wiki page: The Plot and Why it Sucks. To avoid having to watch these horrendous TV shows (except for good shows, cult classics or those that are so bad, it's good), plots are allowed to by taken from other sources. (Most of the existing plots are from IMDB, due to their length.) # When editing this wiki please stick to TV Shows that have garnered an opinion over the majority and not just personal thoughts. # Reviews are optional. Though, if you plan to put in the reviews made by critics, it is also OK take reviews from other sources. However, plagiarism nor making a biased review is not acceptable for anything else. If your article is suspected of being plagiarized or biased, it will get deleted. # Rude behavior towards other users, the creators/characters/fans of the shows or the shows mentioned will not be accepted. If you are rude towards them, expect a permanent ban. # Unlike Wikipedia, web reviewers, such as Emer Prevost, Stuff with Scout Fly, AfterBuzz TV, Jeremy Jahns, TheMysteriousMrEnter and RebelTaxi will be acknowledged as reliable sources. # Please refrain from swearing or adding NSFW/discriminatory statements in the articles. Swearing or making NSFW/discriminatory statements in the comment section, however is allowed as long as its not used to offend other users or insult the show/studios/creators/characters/fans/actors or if it's not NSFW. Even with you said it sarcastically, it still not allowed. Adding YouTube videos that have swearing in the title is allowed. # Removing information or messing with the articles without giving a good reason will result in a permanent ban. # Reasons for deleted comments are: poor grammar, sexism, racism, ableism, religious discrimination, ageism, discriminatory comments, anti-critic or anti-show propaganda (this may also net a permanent ban), puns that insult the show, harassing others (e.g. users, creators, characters of the show mentioned), NSFW comments or if the comment makes no sense. Even with scarcaism or as a joke, it will not be allowed. # Ratings on the comments may be optional but YOU MUST respect the opinions of the articles. # Do not attack (harssing, making hate comments/statements/art, insulting, etc.) the show, its characters, its fans, the celebrities (actors/actresses, etc.), the creators nor the companies (studios) mentioned on the wiki. This is only a criticism wiki not an attack encouragement wiki. Anyone caught doing this are asked to leave the wiki immediately or they will be blocked. Latest activity Back-To-The-Future-Complete-Animated-Series-DVD.jpg Gladys (My Mother the Car).jpg Heil Honey I'm Home! titles.jpg Abunai Sisters.png Japanese Stitch Logo.jpg 61stOscars.jpeg Spaceballs on G4.jpg Hannah Montana.JPG Megababies.JPG Angela Anaconda.jpg VeggieTales in the House poster.jpg WonkyWhistletitlecard.png Lisa Goes Gaga promo 4.jpg A Pal for Gary.jpg The Return of Slade Titlecard.png Rubik, the Amazing Cube.jpg Masked Rider (TV series).jpg Johnny Test Logo.jpg The Powerpuff Girls 2016 reboot logo.svg.png Pupa.jpg Pickle and peanut.jpeg 183225.jpg IG1-2uqfdm5ygtir79f3guooi2.png Barney-and-friends-mobile-wallpaper.jpg 176684.jpg Cop Rock.jpg Fred The Show logo.jpg 44476302 1300x1733.jpg Uncle grandpa.jpg ProblemSolverzImage.jpg Allen-Gregory-fox-01.jpg Teen Titans Go! logotype.png Here Comes Honey BooBoo title card.png Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills.jpg The Nutshack Season One DVD Cover.jpg Bubsy.jpg The WORST TV shows ever (Not all of them are bad. Some of them can be good. Some can be meh. But the opinions is yours) Category:Browse